Uma Historinha Entre um Cravo e uma Rosa
by Ikathy
Summary: OneShot. Um cravo ambicioso e uma rosa temperamental juntos? Socorro. MugenFuu para Motoko Li


_Samurai Champloo e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas pelo amor de Deus, alguém dê o Mugen pra Motoko!_

**Uma Historinha Entre um Cravo e uma Rosa**

Mugen era um cara forte. Um cara poderoso. Um cara que conseguia tudo o que queria e até um pouco mais.

Dinheiro? Fácil roubar - quer dizer, _pegar_ - dos mais afortunados - não que ele tivesse algo contra os desafortunados, é claro. Eles eram apenas pobres, feios e fedidos.

Fama? Só com suas habilidades de espadachim, ele poderia ser reconhecido no mundo inteiro. No mundo inteiro! Mesmo que isso fosse uma tarefa trabalhosa e chata. E cansativa, e... e trabalhosa e chata.

Mulheres? Há! Seu charme natural fazia com que elas caíssem naturalmente aos seus pés. Ele nem precisava desejá-las!

Enfim, qualquer coisa. Mugen conseguia qualquer coisa mesmo... ou era isso que pensava até descobrir que queria Fuu, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada nele. Nem um tiquinhozinho interessada. Na verdade, ela simplesmente o ignorava. Não dava bola para ele. Caramba, ela nem sequer o SUPORTAVA!

Mas Mugen era um cara forte, poderoso, que conseguia tudo que queria. Um pouco mais até! Uma hora ou outra, Fuu cederia aos seus encantos. E se não cedesse, ele a faria ceder!

Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, tudo que o espadachim fazia para impressioná-la resultava em brigas, tapas, xingamentos e frustrações. E ele já estava ficando cansado de tentar chamar a atenção.

O que poderia fazer, então? Ele a queria e ela não tinha o direito de simplesmente rejeitá-lo! Na verdade, ele estava fazendo um favor a Fuu. Fala sério, quem ia querer uma garota tão reclamona, insensível, irritante e _seca_? E afinal, por que ELE estava desejando-a se ela era reclamona, insensível, irritante e seca?

Tantas perguntas sem respostas e planos frustrados acumularam-se, um após o outro, até que, em um belo dia, Mugen se irritou com a indiferença da garota.

Eles estavam sentados à beira da estrada e Jin havia se afastado para beber água. Tudo estava relativamente calmo e agradável... até que ele se levantou com fúria, jogou seus bolinhos prediletos no chão e começou a pisar em cima deles.

- Eu. Não. Aguento. Mais. Isso! - dizia ele, a cada pisada. Fuu, por sua vez, sempre achara o companheiro um completo idiota, mas não tanto a ponto de fazer uma cena ridícula daquelas. - Mas afinal... - ele se abaixou e fechou a mão nos ombros dela, chacoalhando-a. - O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER PARA VOCÊ GOSTAR DE MIM, MULHER?

A garota estava tão surpresa que arregalar os olhos foi sua única reação.

- FLORES? É isso, você quer flores? - Mugen arrancou o mato que contornava a estrada, jogando-o nela. - Presentes? - chutou os bolinhos destruídos em sua direção. - Um pedido de casamento? Uma POESIA?

O espadachim resmungou algumas coisas que Fuu não entendeu, mas esta resolveu não interrompê-lo até que se acalmasse. E algum tempo depois, já cansado de berrar e espernear, cedeu de joelhos no chão, em frente a ela.

- E então? O quê? - perguntou, ofegante. - O que eu preciso fazer? - a garota, corada e desconcertada, desviou o olhar.

- Bem... na verdade, você poderia apenas ter dito que gostava de mim.

- ...

Mugen era um cara forte e poderoso sim. Se ele conseguia o que queria? Até um pouco mais que isso. Mas ele nunca pensou que obter algo fosse assim, tão simples. Mas o que importa é que ele conseguiu, certo? Mesmo pelo caminho mais longo.

Esgotado, deixou a cabeça apoiar no ombro de Fuu. Seu prêmio? Um belo cafuné.

- Hum... mas eu ainda estou com fome, sabe. - dito isso, pegou os bolinhos de sua amada, levantou e fugiu. Ou como ele mesmo diria: _deu no pé_.

Infelizmente para Fuu, Mugen era um cara muito ambicioso e queria várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, ela descobriu.

- VOLTE JÁ AQUI, SEU SAFADO!

Mas como todas as boas histórias entre cravos e rosas, com certeza eles dariam um jeito de conviver juntos.

E Jin? Bem, ao voltar e encontrar a estrada vazia, ele achou que tirar uma sonequinha não faria mal.

* * *

**N/A.:** Título tosco e final mais ainda, Motokão, mas você sabe que é a intenção que importa, certo?

Feliz Natal, Ano Novo e aniversário, minha Íntima querida, brilhe como uma estrelinha feliz para o resto da vida, ok? Te amo! :D

Beijitos luminosos da Ika Maria, tchê.


End file.
